Troye Sivan
Troye Sivan Mellet (born: ), better known as Troye Sivan, is a South African-born Australian YouTube Celebrity, actor, singer and model. Personal life Sivan was born in Johannesburg, South Africa. He moved to Australia at the age of 2 years old. Sivan now lives in Mirrabooka in Perth, Australia with his parents and three siblings. He is Jewish and used to be home schooled. Troye's middle name is Sivan but later on he embraced it as his stage name. On August 7, 2010, Sivan revealed to his family that he is a homosexual. On August 7, 2013, he revealed his sexuality publicly, by making a video and uploading it to his YouTube channel, entitled "Coming Out". Music History Sivan has sung at the 2006, 2007 and 2008 Channel Seven Perth Telethon. His 2006 performance included a duet with Australian Idol winner Guy Sebastian. Sivan made it to the grand finals of StarSearch 2007. His debut album, Dare to Dream was released in February 2008. The CD includes five songs "There's a Hero", "Angels Brought Me Here", "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", "Unsung Hero" and "The Prayer". On September 20, 2008, Sivan sang in the opening of Storm the Stage at the Burswood Entertainment Complex.In February 2010, Sivan opened the "We Are The World 25 for Haiti (YouTube Edition)", the collaborative music charity video produced by Lisa Lavie to help raise money for the victims of the 2010 Haiti earthquake. Most recently in December 2012 Troye produced his own music video through YouTube called "The 2012 Song" telling the story of the year from his perspective. On May 5, 2013, Sivan made a song called 'The Fault in Our Stars', inspired by the book The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. Before posting the official music video onto YouTube, he posted the song to Tumblr. Over the period of that night he had more than 100,000 notes, many of which expressed support for a music video; Sivan decided he would make one. He went to Princess Margaret Hospital for Children, located in Western Australia, and filmed the official music video. There, he spent the day with two girls suffering from cancer, Kimmy and Montana. Sivan was signed to EMI Australia mid-2013, but did not officially announce it for 13 months. On the June 26, 2014 Sivan announced his upcoming EP TRXYE to be released in August. He later released the single Happy Little Pill which is on his album along with The Fault In Our Stars. Happy Little Pill, along with the rest of the TRXYE EP, made it to number one on the iTunes Charts in several countries. Troye is featured on Zedd's album True Colors, in which he provided the vocals for the song Papercut. Troye announced his second EP, Wild on September 4, 2015. Wild is the prelude of sorts to his first full-length album, Blue Neighbourhood. Blue Neighbourhood was announced shortly after Wild was released. It was announced on October 13, 2015. The album comes in a standard and deluxe edition, the standard only coming with ten new songs, and the deluxe coming with the ten new songs with the songs from Wild included. Blue Neighbourhood was released on December 4, 2015. Acting In 2007, Sivan starred as Oliver Twist in a production of Oliver! at the Regal Theatre. In February 2008, Sivan was cast as Young James Howlett in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Sivan got the part after videos of his Telethon performance were posted on YouTube, catching the attention of a Hollywood agent who contacted Sivan and asked him to send in an audition tape. Though Kodi Smit-McPhee was already cast for this role, he was unable to be a part of the film, due to his other film, The Road. In 2008, Sivan was cast in a West Australian short film, Betrand the Terrible. In July 2009, he auditioned successfully for the lead role in Spud, a film adaptation of the 2005 novel by South African author John van de Ruit. Filming took place in South Africa from early March to mid-April 2010. Sivan appeared in the West Australian season of Samuel Beckett's absurdist play Waiting for Godot which opened on 28 May 2010. Sivan shared the role of "Boy" with Craig Hyde-Smith, alternating nights. In June 2012 Sivan returned to South Africa to film SPUD 2: The Madness Continues, which was released in South Africa on 21 June 2013. On 22 June 2013 the filming of Spud 3 started. Gallery Troye shirt.gif Troye cute.gif Troye Sivan.jpg Troye-sivan.jpg Tumblr msp6rsNXPQ1sg3e3vo1 500.jpg Sivan pulps.jpeg neontheory-04477.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:South African YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views